1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise machines and more particularly pertains to a new Shoulder Exercise Machine for exercising and developing the shoulder muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise machines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art exercise machines include U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,747; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,601; U.S. Pat. No. D 348,495; U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,198; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,943; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,429.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Shoulder Exercise Machine. The inventive device includes a frame assembly, a weight stack mounted in the frame assembly, a base assembly mounted to and extending outward from the frame assembly, a seat and a backrest supported by the base assembly, a pulley system supported by the frame assembly and the base assembly, and a lifting cable coupled to the weight stack and reeved through the pulley system. The seat and the backrest are adapted to support a user positioned in a forward facing direction with his or her back to the frame assembly wherein the user grasps both ends of the lifting cable and raises his or her arms to lift a selected amount of weight from the weight stack and thereby exercise his or her shoulder muscles.
In these respects, the Shoulder Exercise Machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising and developing the shoulder muscles.